


Unfinished Theifship Drabble

by yamiivix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiivix/pseuds/yamiivix
Summary: I'm calling it a drabble because it was me just practicing writing and easing in to the fanfic scene (potentially).Sorry for the abrupt stop, I'm not trolling this is just like- a preview I guess? xD For my writing style. I have a LONG way to go but maybe I can write more sometime. Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism only, please. You're reading anime porn, don't be so fast to judge 👌





	Unfinished Theifship Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I did a shitty job proofreading this, I wrote it on my phone at 4 am, so

They pressed themselves closely together, the air foggy and warm around them. Water poured out like a harsh, hot rain from the steaming shower head above and quickly rolled down their bodies in long, continuous streams as they moved.  
Bakura had never experienced anything like this before. Until now, he had only known the anger, confusion and grief that consumed him for milennia. The pain that was his need for revenge for thousands of years had been relentlessly tearing it's way through his body and shattered soul.  
But now...now he was here. Here with his back pressed hard into Marik Ishtar's shower wall and his legs wrapped tightly around his lover's waist, as if he was afraid of being dropped, left and abandoned there.  
The scent of Marik's expensive high end shampoo was dulled by the moisture surrounding them, so he nuzzled further into Marik's neck, burying his face into the other's sandy blonde hair and breathed in deep. Right now, nothing else mattered to Bakura. The world outside could be burning to the ground for all he cared. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his existence in this very moment.  
One of Marik's hands reached around to Bakura's front, trailing soft, light fingertips down his chest to his stomach, his hand leaving his body and ghosting just above his throbbing member. The white haired male whimpered, a noise he would never have let another person hear, but this wasn't just another person. Not to him.  
Marik chuckled softly in response, tracing his fingers just above the one place Bakura needed them most. The Egyptian's hips came to a standstill, and he pulled back slightly to gaze into the eyes of his partner. A smirk spread widely across his face, a look of mischief and hunger in his lavender eyes.  
"Is this what you want?" Kura nodded eagerly, crimson eyes needy and clouded with lust.  
Marik moved his hand to grab at Bakura's hip, sliding it forward between his legs and grabbing his cock at it's base. Marik's thumb lightly traced up and down the veins that ran through Bakura's shaft, exposed easily beneath such pale skin. Bakura whimpered again, pelvis bucking upward with absolute need. He could feel his icy exterior melting away in the heat of their combined bodies. Kura spoke through heavy pants and gasps, as each hitch of his hips caused a hitch in his breath, getting the smallest amount of skin to skin contact he so desperately craved. But it wasn't enough, he had to say something.  
"M-Marik, you fucking tease! You know exactly what I want, so for Ra's sake just do it already! What do you want me to say?"  
Marik lightly licked his own lips, clearly getting off on the power trip.  
"I want to hear exactly what you want from me. Word for word. I want to hear you beg me for it."


End file.
